


Aftermath

by gryvon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, everyone knows, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles, post s5e18 "Maid of Gevaudan". What happens to the pack after they're seen fighting The Beast?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

School post-charity game is fucked up. Like, the school itself is wrecked and there’s construction tape everywhere. A couple of classes have been moved to the gym, which is cordoned off into six sections. Stiles has to walk through two other sections – mostly freshmen and sophomores – to get to his English class and people are just staring. Mostly it’s at Scott. Everyone knows about Scott taking on the monster that attacked during the charity game, but it’s not just at Scott. It’s all of them.

He can hear the whispers. He doesn’t have to be a werewolf for that, which is good, because he isn’t and people know he isn’t. But they also know Scott is and Malia and Liam and they’re pretty sure Kira. There’s rampant rumors about the chick with the shot gun, but no one is quite sure about Lydia and Stiles. They know Lydia went crazy and they know she was hospitalized but they don’t know what she is. The most popular theory is psychic.

But no one knows about the nogitsune or his ability to make mountain ash work so they just stare, like they’re trying to dissect him and figure him out. They know he’s as deep in this as Scott but they don’t know what to make of him. It’s like he’s suddenly the most popular kid in school and the most reviled. People literally dart out of his way. It would be hilarious if it didn’t make his skin crawl.

By lunch he just wants to curl into a ball in the darkest corner he can find and stay there forever, but the pack is expecting him at their table so he shows up and gets his food, feeling like he has leprosy from the way no one will even stand next to him in the lunch line.

Then it happens. He trips. Over nothing. Literally nothing and no one was around him. He barely catches himself from face-planting, his tray goes flying, spaghetti ends up all over some kid’s back. For a brief moment, there is dead silence. Stiles debates just lying there in defeat, but he’s already pushing himself off the floor. His knee hurts, but otherwise, no damage.

He looks up, and there’s Sydney, who’s in a couple classes with him. She helps him salvage what he can of his lunch tray. Their fingers brush as she passes him his apple. Spaghetti kid has already left to change shirts, poor dude, and the normal lunch crowd noise has resumed.

“Thanks,” Stiles says.

“No problem,” she says, and just like that, it’s over. They go their separate ways and it’s like everything’s back to normal. He slides into the chair next to Scott and the discuss how to find Mason in voices that should probably be quieter than they are, but at this point, fuck it. The school already knows.

They face the latest threat to Beacon Hills and life goes on. It’s as normal as Beacon Hills is ever going to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://gryvon.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/gryvon). Prompts can be submitted [here](http://gryvon.com/uncategorized/prompt-me/). Check out my [blog](http://jennahale.com) and [writing website](http://gryvon.com).


End file.
